The celebration continues with H of hangover
by Victoria Nike
Summary: After the events of "The Wyvern's acknowledgements", Rhadamanthys faces his duties the morning after with a hellish hangover and without the back-up of his loyal troopers. How could he deal with Pandora and Dorian von Heinstein-Solo on October 31st? This story could be read without the previous one. Happy Thanksgiving!
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Gathering

**The celebration continues with "H" of hangover.**

It was a sunny autumn day in Athens where the villas near the seashore enjoyed a wonderful soft cool breeze at noon. The olive trees gave a welcome shadow to the pedestrians while the scented air pampered them with the Mediterranean best charms. In the calendar, it was October 31.

In a dark room of the luxurious Solo villa, a brawny blond man was soundly sleeping. Suddenly, sunrays hit him and he moaned. His head was aching as he tried to move towards a shadowy spot. He couldn't recall how many years ago he had such binge drinking. Certainly he was a heavy alcohol drinker since he came to age, so he didn't care of taking more whiskey or wine if it was necessary to have more fun. In fact, he was able to finish some bottles without winking. But this was the first time he felt such a hangover. Slowly moving on his couch, he covered his head with the blanket and tried to hide from the incoming sunrays. However, the Wyvern was aware of muffled sounds, sounds which were getting louder like thunders near him.

- Bloody hell! Stop it! - He shouted as he hid again under the dark blanket.

But there wasn't a chance of silence now. In fact, the noise was getting louder, a sort of banging inside his head, too.

- Damned! Shut up! – The Kyoto screamed as he withdrew again. _What a hangover!_

More muffled sounds and thundering so he threw the pillow towards the source of those sounds.

- Ouch! - A male voice answered but it went quiet just for seconds to begin the banging again.

- I just wanna sleep, you bloody gorgon! – The blond man shouted and he swore.

Although the light hurt his golden eyes, he made an effort and hardly opened them to watch a strange image appearing before him. In fact, just in front of him, there was a dark bluish dwarf dancing in an odd way. His little limbs went up and down in a weird martial march as his head unnaturally shook. The Wyvern blinked as he pulled up the blanket, covering his aching head again.

_Bloody dwarf! It must be a nightmare!_

His analytical mind had an answer: if he tried to get rid of those stupid images, they would be gone. So he shut his eyes. But the images still haunted him.

- Don't move, bloody beast! – He screamed and swore again. – Just disappear! Now!

The muffled sounds continued with increasing chirps. Suddenly, something lighted up his conscience and he raised his head in confusion. The wee dwarf kept marching and performing his twisted dance in a weirder fashion. Watching him more carefully, he noticed that his movements were unusual and the muffled sounds were his whines.

- What the h….! – Rhadamanthys cried out as he realized who this dwarf was and what was happening to him.

The Wyvern got some focus and prepared his attack at once. After some seconds, a quick blow stopped the dancing little one as he fell on his chest while hundreds of silky silvery threads where cut off from the baby's limbs. There was a scream and a loud laughter was heard, too. So the room was crowded.

- Ouch! What are you doing? We were having fun until you arrived, spoilsport! – An angry male voice said aloud.

- You already know him! If the party is great, wait until the spoilsport Wyvern arrives and stops the fun! – Another male voice answered and chuckled.

- You narrow-minded bastards…! - An upset Rhadamanthys replied as he realized who were there.

- Come on, Rhada! We just came here to wish you a Happy Birthday! – Minos said and laughed. – Besides, this little one was having fun dancing like a mad worm!

The blond man protectively embraced the baby who was still whining and crawled on his chest, showing his little tooth to his guardian and a teary face. He stared at the child, checking that he was okay and then faced the two men standing at his bed as he felt an increasing fury.

- Cor blimey! Are you nuts? How you dare to put your damned threads on this kid, Minos?

The tall Norwegian guy just shrugged and smiled. – You know I cannot restrain myself! Whenever I find a victim… er… a subject suitable for my Cosmic Marionettion, I cannot refrain from performing with it! Besides, I love this marionette! It's really fun!

The Wyvern roared, ready to attack again but the other man held his arm before he could perform it.

- Come on, Rhada, he's a good damned puppeteer and this child was as funny as a dwarf! – Aiacos added and laughed aloud. – You're a sour spoilsport one!

The blond man closed his eyes but kept hugging the kid and retorted. – Don't you know who this baby is?

Minos just chuckled and grinned. – Who is he? Zeus' reincarnation? If so, I would have more fun with him!

The Wyvern groaned and said aloud. - He's Dorian von Heinstein-Solo!

Aiacos scratched his head while Minos rolled his eyes. It seemed that the truth took time to get into their twisted minds until they stopped and stared at the Wyvern.

- You're kidding, man! This cannot be Pandora's child! – Aiacos smugly replied while watching the little one more closely with inquisitive eyes.

Minos approached, looked at the baby and stated. – You might be right, Rhada. This little meat-ball looks like a baby Pandy!

The Wyvern roared. – Show more respect for him and his mother, Minos! She's Lady Pandora von Heinstein-Solo now!

With a twisted smile, Minos asked. – Who cares? Only you seem to care, Rhada! Still in love with the sexy sadistic harpist?

While the guardian groaned again, Aiacos took the baby from Rhadamanthys' arms and threw him upwards. – Hi, Dorian whatsoever Solo!

The baby joyfully screamed, stretching his little arms and smiling with a white little tooth to the Garuda. He was enjoying it.

- Stop, you bloody bloke! – The guardian shouted.

Minos threw the pillow back to the blond man while Aiacos grinned as he threw the baby upwards again. – Come on, old bitch! Well, he's having fun with us, don't you see?

- Put him down, irresponsible bollocks! You can harm him! – The Wyvern screamed, helplessly trying to stop the Garuda.

- Call down, Mother Hen! – Minos laughed, trying to catch the baby in the air throwing some silvery threads. – You sound like a real nanny!

- Yes, a damned baby-sitter! – Aiacos shouted and burst into laughter at the sight of Rhadamantys' worried face while the baby safely landed in the Griffon's silvery threads which formed a nest. – When did you become a sour fucking nanny? You're a Judge of the Underworld, man!

- You damned…! – The Wyvern began saying until a high-pitched scream was heard.

Aiacos turned to his fellow with wide opened eyes. – What the hell….?

While Minos screamed in pain, they noticed that his finger was bitten by Dorian, whose little tooth was hurting the Griffon's joint with unusual pressure. A slight dark purplish light surrounded the kid as he strongly grabbed the puppeteer's finger.

- Stop it now, you beast! – The Norwegian judge desperately shouted while the baby kept biting his finger with growing strength.

Rhadamanthys patted the kid's back. – Leave him!

The baby looked at the Wyvern as the adult nodded to him. Only after that, Minos was released. Then the guardian took Dorian in his arms and snorted. - Minos, you got what you deserved!

Minos looked back with a sadistic smile and put his damaged finger forward which was dramatically twisted. – It's not over, little monster! You'll be my living marionette for eternity! I'll teach you to respect a Judge of the Underworld!

Instead of showing any remorse or begging forgiveness, Dorian fixed his dark eyes on the Norwegian judge, knitted his little unibrow and showed a fierce smile which made his guardian proud of him. In fact, the wee one wasn't a coward or a sissy-boy, being capable to fight the Griffon.

However, not wanting more confrontations and having a terrible headache, the blond man put Dorian on the bed and crossed his arms on his chest. – Yes, Griffon, if you want to punish a baby, who is Lord Hades' nephew, you'll need to defeat me first!

Aiacos patted Minos' back while the baby crawled on the bed and giggled. – The spoilsport Wyvern has a point! Don't get mad at the meat-ball! We're here on a mission, not to waste our time! Don't be bothered by this small nuisance!

Rhadamanthys sat on the bed, taking his aching head in his hands. – Yes, a mission! Tell me why you are here and let me rest!

- First, we want to greet you for your birthday, sour spinster! – Aiacos said, hugging the blond man.

- You bloody….! – The Wyvern answered as he was crushed by his fellow judges and their embraces. – Get away!

With a hideous smile, Minos added. – Don't be so shy! We are just hugging you! Besides, we also brought some presents, pal!

The blond judge shut his eyes and shouted. – Okay, Griffon, leave them on the table! I just want to rest, damned hellish souls!

Putting a parcel on his bed, Aiacos happily said. – Come on, Rhada, take a look! We did our best for your birthday! This is a special year!

Noticing the parcel, the dragon looked at it with tired reddish eyes. The wrapping paper was bright and colourful so it hurt his sight. But he realized that he must comply if he wanted to be left alone.

- Here's mine! – Minos cheerfully said, putting another present on the bed. – Now, let's see what's inside!

Knowing he would not get rid of his fellow judges unless he did as they said, he took the first parcel. It was unwrapped with little effort.

- Blimey! A 30 years-old Glenlivet! Thank you, Aiacos! – The celebrated one exclaimed although the headache was taking its toll. There would be plenty of time to take a good sip of this whiskey.

- It was easy to know what you would like to drink… although it was a pretty expensive one! – Aiacos replied and winked. – You're such a predictable guy, Rhada!

- Now, it's my turn! – Minos gladly screamed. – Let's open mine!

- Okay, Minos! Just stop screaming you two! – The Wyvern retorted, his head still aching. - Don't tell me it's another whiskey bottle…!

- Come on! Do you think I'm a Garuda? I really looked for something special for you, Rhada! – Minos grinned and offered the parcel to the taller man.

With a snort, Rhadamanthys tore off the fancy wrapping paper and found a smaller box inside the first one. After he took out the second box, he found a third one inside.

- Damned! Don't tell me it's like a Matryoshka doll! [1]

Minos smiled back. – No, it isn't a Matryoshka doll neither a sex doll! So, don't get excited!

The Wyvern frowned but kept on taking out the boxes of decreasing size until he got the last, a black one. With curiosity he opened the carefully wrapped case and he took out a small black lace thing which the blond man watched without knowing what it was, which increased his headache and the laughs of his fellows.

- Er… well, thanks, Minos. Very kind of you…! – Rhadamanthys babbled almost shutting his eyes.

Minos grinned. – I bet you don't know what this is!

The Brit guy looked at him. – Well, I …

Aiacos laughed aloud. – You prudish guy! Minos just bought this for you to put on your Lady Pandora…

The Wyvern's furious look stopped him for a moment. Minos shook his head and looked very disappointed which the effect of his gift.

The Garuda retorted. – Isn't it a garter?

- Come on, guys! Do you think I would waste my money buying something for Pandora? No way! – Minos retorted with a dismissive move of his hand.

The guardian sighed. – Right, Minos. It's my present after all, Aiacos.

Minos approached his fellow judge and stretched twice the black lace thing in front of Rhadamanthys' eyes. – Don't you get it? You must be pretty drunk!

The Garuda amusedly crossed his arms on his chest. – I didn't get it, too. Minos, could you tell us what it is?

The Norwegian judge broadly smiled and said aloud. – Being an aristocrat, Lord Rhadamanthys, I bought finery for you! The very best! A lace thong!

Aiacos and the Brit guy numbly stared at Minos and repeated. – A thong?

Suddenly, the Garuda burst in laughter followed by a gleeful Griffon while the Wyvern looked at them with increasing fury.

- W-h-a-t's at-h-o-n-g? – The blond man menacingly asked.

Minos just shrugged and innocently answered as a matter-of-fact. – Underwear!

- Underwear? Bloody Hell, what the f…? – Rhadamanthys tried to figure out what Minos was talking about while he blankly looked at the thong. His head was wildly swirling now. Suddenly, a light came through.

While they continued laughing, the Wyvern's face became red, ready to burst and he put his hands around Minos' neck. – I will kill you….!

Being engaged in such happy rendezvous, they didn't notice that the door was opened and a bitter small woman dressed in black entered the room. She watched them with contempt and angrily decided to punish them. So, after listening to a high-pitched scream, the Griffon and the Wyvern felt an electric shock while Aiacos swiftly went backwards until he hid behind an armchair at the rear.

- STOP YOU, MONSTERS! – Benthesikyme shouted while she increased the electric shocks and the two judges moved like possessed beings in the air. With an embittered voice, she added. – How did you dare to act like that in Poseidon's house? What happened to Dorian? Where's the baby?

The judges rolled their eyes while they kept dancing. The taller Kyoto tried to search for the child. Then, some light came to the Wyvern's mind: he recalled that Dorian had been around, crawling on the bed while he was talking with his fellow judges. Although he felt the electricity surrounding his limbs, he tried to focus in the baby and he found him. The little one was still sitting on his bed and eagerly biting the sheets. But the noise had distracted him so he fixed his eyes on the dancing figures. He saw his nanny, giggled as he clapped. He was amused by the performance.

- Gorgon, the baby's there! – The blond man cried out, pointing the bed.

Benthesikyme stopped and they fell on the ground. Minos sat up, trying to get rid of the electricity around him with his cosmo and said. – What a welcome here! I prefer the Underworld's fashion!

Aiacos peeped out and added. – What's going on? Who are you, bitch?

The angry woman angrily looked at them. – I have some questions for you. You should tell me who you are and what you're doing here. This is a private estate which belongs to Poseidon. So, you must get prepared to get the punishment of goddess Benthesikyme, the Lady of the deep-swells, daughter of Poseidon.

While the Wyvern sighed, Minos and Aiacos babbled. – You? Poseidon's daughter?

Aiacos added. - You're not a mermaid! You look more like a gorgon!

As they exchanged fierce looks, Rhadamanthys crawled towards the bed and sat at Dorian's side. The baby saw him, stretched his little arms and carefully got installed on his guardian's chest. Afterwards, he licked his finger and giggled.

Listening to the giggles, the woman noticed the baby on the Wyvern's arms. Watching her half-brother safe and sound, Benthesikyme approached the bed and tried to take the child with her. But he strongly clung to his dad.

- Give me the child! It's lunchtime now and he needs to be fed, bloke! – The woman sourly said and put her hands on the baby's body while the kid tried to keep hold of his blond baby-sitter.

The Griffon stood up and pointed his finger on her shoulder. – Not too fast, gorgon whatsoever! No one dares to defy a Judge of the Underworld without a proper punishment!

She stared at him with angry eyes. – What are you saying, bob-tailed sheepdog?

Aiacos burst on laughter again but the Norwegian judge answered in rage. – I'm not Rhadamanthys to allow you to treat me like a dog! Now, you'll dance what I order you! – He added with a wicked sadistic smile as he put his hands into position to his deadly attack.

- STOP! – An angry scream was heard. It was Pandora who came in with a frown on her pretty face. – What's going on, bunch of miserable Specters?

Without hesitation, the Kyotos knelt in front of Hades' sister and the wife of the Lord of the Seas. Pandora looked at them with contempt. Meanwhile, Benthesikyme grinned as she tried to take the baby away from the Wyvern. But Dorian refused her and began to cry.

Pandora swiftly approached them and took her son, who happily hugged her. – My little darling, were these bad dogs making you cry?

Dorian shook his head but sparkling crystal tears came down his puffy cheeks.

- Oh, my dear! I would punish them!– Pandora shouted while casting an evil eye on the knelt Judges. Without hesitation, she put her arm forward towards them, ready to attack.

- He was crying because of this old hag! – Aiacos said aloud. – We were having fun together.

Minos added. – Yes, we came to greet Rhadamanthys and we found little Lord Dorian. So we were just enjoying ourselves here.

Pandora stared at them, frowned again and screamed. – I know so well the way you like to enjoy yourself, Minos. So you cannot cheat me!

Perhaps understanding what was happening, little Dorian seriously looked at his mom with knitting brows. Pandora was amazed to see a little fluffy dark unibrow forming on her son's forehead and blinked. In fact, there was a lot of Rhadamanthys in the wee one. She felt something melting deep inside her.

With a pout towards Benthesikyme, Dorian turned back to his guardian and he began happily screaming and stretching his arms. – DADAA, DADAAAA!

Aiacos and Minos looked at each other, puzzled with the baby's eagerness.

- SHUT UP! – The Wyvern screamed while touching his temples. His headache was killing him now.

The baby giggled, looked at him and sucked his finger because he was used to his baby-sitter's outbursts.

Pandora snarled but stopped at once. She lovingly watched at her kid and then she turned to the knelt Specters. Suddenly, a great idea grew in her twisted mind so she beamed.

The black-haired seductress pointed an enameled finger to the blond judge and seriously said. – You must learn to behave, Wyvern. You live in a respectful house and you have an important duty here. Instead of hanging around with these perverted judges, you should be focused in taking care of Dorian.

Rhadamanthys groaned while his head spun. He was tired of all the mess so he finally conceded. – Yes, Lady Pandora.

Pandora wrinkled her nose and cried. - My, what a stink! Miserable Specter, I hate when you smell of whiskey!

The dragon shrugged and he took his head with both hands. He would have given his monthly payment just to get rid of the screaming females around and his fellows.

_Bloody Hell! What a damned headache and a choir of screaming women!_

- Well, clean yourself and show at 4 o'clock at the terrace, Wyvern. – Pandora said while protectively taking the baby in her arms. Then, facing the judges, she added. – Griffon and Garuda, because you stealthily came in here, you should be with him, too, at the terrace. I have an important task for you. Come with me, Benthesikyme. Dorian must take his lunch now.

The two Kyotos glanced at each other while the Wyvern just shut his eyes. When they left, they stood up with a swift movement. They glanced at each other. Aiacos kept on laughing while Minos soothed his limbs and Rhadamanthys tried to get rid of that terrible headache. The blond man wandered in the bedroom trying to find some relief, looking for ice.

- Well, what's this witch looking for? – Minos asked with a sneer.

- Whatever it is, I bet there's something fishy there! – Aiacos said while reflecting on Pandora's attitude. – She's angry with you, lovey-dovey dragon! What happened between you two?

The Wyvern roared while sitting on the bed and taking his throbbing head in his hands. – I don't know what you're talking about. Let me rest!

While the judges laughed and patted him, Rhadamanthys only wanted to get rid of them. With slow movements, he got in his bed and took the sheets up to his chin. He looked like a funny clumsy mummy to his fellows who laughed aloud.

With menacing golden eyes, he shouted at them. – Get off, you bollocks! I mean it!

Minos grinned. – Ok, bloke! There's no need of violence! We'll go!

The other two men shrugged and walked towards the door. Before leaving, Minos nagged the Brit guy. – Ok, Sleeping Beauty! We'll go around while you rest. But remember that your boss wants you clean and ready at four!

Rhadamanthys grunted and covered his head because he just wanted to have some rest before facing an angry Pandora and his protégé.


	2. Chapter 2 - Halloween Preparations

**The celebration continues with "H" of hangover.**

**Chapter 2: Halloween Preparations**

It was a sunny warm autumnal afternoon on Athens' outskirts. The luxurious Solo villa was bathed by the Mediterranean sun and the cool breeze coming from the seashore. The old terrace was equipped with fine wooden tables and comfortable armchairs under a shadowy canopy of morning glory, flowers and leaves, a cozy place for a friendly gathering. The vine climbed up the wall of the main house, embracing it with cool loving arms. In the calendar, it was October 31.

Far away in a dark room, a brawny blond man woke up at three o'clock. His golden eyes looked around the shadowy place. He groaned, trying to stop time as well as the alarm clock. It was late but he was thirsty and tired, too.

_Cor blimey! _

With a decreasing headache, the Wyvern got into the shower where the cool water cleaned him from head to toes. Afterwards, with a white towel around his muscular hips, he carefully shaved and quickly got ready for the meeting. He must not dare to make Pandora more furious now.

He recalled last night's events with a lopsided smile. His last acknowledgments were important ones for a Judge of the Underworld. Moreover, the best celebration of his many reincarnations took place in an unexpected way. In fact, the wild night spent with his loyal troopers with too much alcohol and fun had taken his toll. However, it had been great and he had felt alive again. In fact, it was an unforgettable night which announced a brilliant future… for him and for his child.

After being properly dressed with a white shirt and black slacks, he put on an extra amount of his signature perfume on his neck so there would not be a trace of his wild night at the tavern. Although his eyes were red and tired, his aching head wasn't torturing him so much. But he didn't want more troubles. So he made a wise resolution: he must try to concede and not fight back the bossy Pandora. After all, he was happy to be near Dorian and to take care of his education. If not, the beautiful woman might spoil the kid and destroy him as she did with Alone in the past. He was lucky to have given the task of Dorian's guardian by Lord Hades so he would do his best to achieve his goals. With this idea, he quietly strolled towards the terrace. If he was fast enough, he could get into the kitchen and grab something to eat, too, without enduring another outburst of the black seductress.

When he passed by a nice shadowy veranda, he listened to a merry chitchat and giggles. Getting closer, he found his fellow judges happily talking to an alluring blond girl dressed in a pink flowery mini robe and amazing high heels. She languidly leaned against a column and openly smiled at them in the more seductive way. Both men were mesmerized because she was sexy as Charlize Theron, elegant as Nicole Kidman, charming as Barbie and sweeter than the finest honey. Her lovely face was embellished by a pair of bright corn blue eyes.

Leaning closer, Aiacos talked to her in soft tones. – You must be pretty annoyed here by yourself. Why don't you join us for a drink later?

She giggled and softly replied. – Oh, I must ask Julian first…

Minos came closer and gently smiled. In fact, he was captivated by her, who was his dreams came true: a mix of a sexy female with a Pisces Saint and a well-breed socialite. The Norwegian judge's blood boiled at her sight and he needed to use his self-control in order to refrain himself of taking her in his deadly threads and kidnapping her now. Besides, it looked like Aiacos would not give up her so easily but he was sure of captivating her at last.

So the Griffon curiously asked her with a wink. – Are you his relative, milady? Perhaps he'll be jealous because you're the prettiest member of the Solo family!

- Oh, no! - The beauty charmingly blushed and smiled as she intently stared at Minos as she was trying to read his twisted mind.

Aiacos smiled back at her and added. – Don't be so modest! You are the most beautiful girl in Athens, for sure! But you're not a child so you can decide for yourself!

Minos said with an alluring tone. - Join us for dinner if you want, instead of staying here so lonely. You'll not regret it!

With a smooth movement, she shook her head while the Garuda reassuringly winked at her with a broad smile. He approached her and whispered. – You'll be in the best hands…

But Minos didn't want Aiacos to get any advantage of her and got closer to the beauty. – I'm an artist, sweetheart. You'll be my muse and I would worship you.

- I'm not a goddess! – She shook her head and with pouting pink lips, she said. – Are you Julian's friends?

Minos widely smiled back. After their gathering with Rhadamanthys, he feared to die of boredom if he stayed in this place. Lately, he was happy to have found her in the luxurious villa. Actually, his mind was making plans of what to do with her in a private after-party when the meeting with Pandora was over and Aiacos was sent directly to Antenora. In fact, he was sure to have fun with that beautiful girl. So the Griffon charmingly replied. – No, we are not close to Julian but to Pandora. We know Lady von Heinstein-Solo since she was a little girl.

The blond girl carefully watched him and the Nepalese judge. – So you're Pandora's friends then…

The Griffon gleefully smiled and added. - Let me introduce to you, milady: I'm Minos. I belong to a Norwegian aristocratic family whose estate is near Bergen. I'm an artist at heart.

With a coquettish smile, she stared at Minos who seemed to be at her beck and call. – Oh, I see… Lord Minos.

- No, my dear, just call me Minos. I'm at your service. – He winked again and bowed as he triumphantly watched his fellow.

The Garuda cast an evil eye on the Griffon and tried to catch the beauty's attention. He took her hand and warmly kissed it. – Well, I'm Aiacos, a Nepalese prince. My family is an influential one in Asia. Nice to meet you … lady?

The girl sort of blushed as she softly answered. – Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't tell you my name. Call me Dawn…

Minos sadistically smiled. It was a funny name: Dawn, which meant the beginning of the day. His mind got back in time as he considered the meanings of such name: dawn was the daybreak, the first appearance of daylight in the morning. Alba. A name which reopened a deep wound in him yet fueled his desires at the same time. He breathed deeply and looked at the wonderful blue eyes.

- You're a fine lady, Dawn. – The Griffon said as he stared at her and softly kissed her other hand. In fact, he was mesmerized by the girl.

Suddenly, the stern Wyvern came in and cut off the conversation with his dry remarks. – What are you doing here? Let's go to meet Lady Pandora at the terrace.

Dawn watched the newcomer with a grimace while the Kyotos snorted. So the spoilsport Wyvern had arrived.

Minos sneered at the Brit guy. – Don't you have manners?

– Don't tick-off me, Minos! - Rhadamanthys retorted and faced the girl. - Who are you?

The girls watched him with distaste as she caressed one of her loose curls. Both Judges got ready to protect the damsel and to mock their fellow.

Aiacos grinned as he introduced the incoming judge. – Sorry, Dawn, here's is a sort of bodyguard with poor manners. Behave, Rude-mantis.

With a seductive laugh, she acknowledged the prank but charmingly said with a pout. – It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rude-mantis!

- What the f… ! – The blond man screamed, feeling his blood boiling with fury. – I'm not…!

- So you are here! – A bitter bossy voice stopped them. It was Pandora standing in front of them, hands on her hips, frowning and fixing the taller judge. – I've told you to go to the terrace at four! You're damned late! Come with me now! You two, too!

Although the Kyotos wanted to retort, they knew it was hopeless. Pandora was there to give orders and she must be obeyed. With a sigh, the three men walked towards the terrace while the blond beauty quickly disappeared without trace.

When the three judges arrived to the terrace, they saw a big wooden table covered with an orange and black designed tablecloth full of confetti and all kind of sweets on it. They were puzzled. The mermaid Thetis was helping the servants in arranging the place with Halloween decorations as smiling pumpkins, bats, spiders, witches and more. The maids put more drinks and juice jars on the table as well as cupcakes and donuts. The carefully folded linen napkins also had Halloween decorations on them.

The blond mermaid looked at her god's wife with a frown and said. - We almost finish with the decorations, lady Pandora.

Pandora carefully looked around and smiled. – Well, it's getting better now. Maybe you can add some spider webs in the corner and put that jack-o'-lantern up there, Thetis. I don't want Dorian to get hurt if he wants to touch it.

The Kyotos took a look around and snorted. It was a clumsy way to portrait the horrors of the Underworld. Besides, they weren't here to play along with such things. Pandora was supposed to give them information about their new mission and they didn't expect this.

The blond judge caressed his temple and added. - Are you mad? Why are you putting such stupid things here?

Pandora remained speechless for a couple of minutes, watching the brawny man with contempt. Meanwhile, Thetis and two judges watched the bossy wife and the babysitter. Only Rhadamanthys was able to defy Pandora in such way. They feared the storm coming in.

With a hard stare, Julian's wife angrily answered. – You have no right to talk like that, miserable Specter.

The Wyvern retorted. – I'm a Judge of the Underworld and I look after Lord Hades' interests. What's all this madness about?

The woman quickly replied. – It's an important celebration!

Rhadamanthys asked with a stern voice. - What are you celebrating today? A spider's or a bat's funeral? 

Pandora coldly looked at him. – Perhaps… but not your birthday for sure, Wyvern!

Snorting, the blond man added. – Well, I don't need to stay here and watch these stupid decorations! So I take my leave now!

Lady von Heinstein-Solo was shocked. _It is outrageous! _Without any doubt, the woman stood in front of him and shouted. – Stop! You cannot leave me like that!

There was a horrified expression in the Judges and Thetis raised her brow. The atmosphere was cold as they were inside the Frozen Coffin of the Aquarius Saint. The Judge of Caina was surprised of her outburst and stayed silent. All the rest were worriedly looking at them. Although his headache, the Wyvern realized that her phrase was a multi-layered one and despite his mockery, the clear implication.

_So… she didn't want me to leave her! _

He felt a hint of warmth and an increasing embarrassment. Meanwhile his fellows looked at each other and tried to hide a sarcastic smile while Thetis looked pretty annoyed. The tension between the German woman and the Brit man was clear although they seemed to be fighting over something unknown to the rest. This scene was lasting too long for them to stand it.

The mermaid cleared her throat and said aloud. – Wyvern, if she orders you to stay, you must obey Lady Pandora.

It was another nightmare with screaming women which he disliked so much. With his hands on his temples and facing the blond girl, the judge answered. – I would stay but I don't want to meddle with this thing!

- It's Halloween! – Pandora exclaimed and stared at the blond judge. – It would be a happy day for us, especially for little Dorian!

With a sadistic smile, Minos said. – With all respect, those Halloween decorations are a bit spooky for a baby, Lady Pandora. Why are you putting all these here?

She impatiently replied. – It's Halloween, not the Spring Festival!

The Griffon hid a grin. – Well, I know about this. If you want Lord Dorian to have a proper idea of Halloween, you could bring him to the Underworld to have a glimpse of the world of the dead. But if you want him to try a real haunting place, you can take him to Castle Heinstein...

Getting into the mood, Aiacos said. – Yes, little Lord Dorian might get scared with such nonsense. He's Lord Hades' nephew so he wants the real thing! Why don't you bring him to Giudecca?

- Shut up, Specters! I want to celebrate Halloween with my family here! – She answered with an evil grin and then added. - So you would participate to make it the best possible!

Rhadamanthys snorted. – You're missing the point here, Lady Pandora. Halloween is not a party. It used to be a religious festivity from the medieval times until early XX century not a social gathering.

Pandora looked annoyed and crossed her arms on her chest while Thetis rolled up her eyes. In fact, the soon-to-come lecture was promisingly boring to all of them. Minos grinned as Aiacos just snorted. The Griffon got more interested in looking for Dawn than to learning more of this feast.

However, the Wyvern continued his lecture. – In the past centuries, Halloween wasn't a day for parties and fun in Europe. On October 31st, Christians went from parish to parish and asked the rich for food or money, in exchange of praying for the souls of the givers and their families. It wasn't related to the custom of using costumes, asking for sweets and such…

- But it's funnier now! – Aiacos replied as he motioned towards the table and took a candy apple. – Although milord Wyvern would prefer the medieval custom, I prefer to wander around and ask "trick or treat"?

Pandora angrily sent an electric shock to him. – Leave that candy apple, Aiacos! We must wait for our guests to come before taking anything! This is Dorian's first Halloween celebration not yours!

Minos crossed his arms on his chest and asked. – Well, what should we do now? We are Kyotos, not servants!

The black-haired seductress replied with a malevolent smile. – You are participating in this celebration today! First, give Thetis a hand for the decorations! 

Rhadamanthys sighed. - We should leave the women to do that!

- You sexist brute! I would have good use of you! – Pandora exclaimed as she evilly looked at him. Then she added. – All of you would be of good help. Now, Minos, help Thetis with the decorations! Use your Cosmic Marionetion to hang the bats up there!

- What? – The Norwegian guy asked in disbelief. – You're mad! I would not waste…

An electric shock from her trident was enough to convince Minos to use his deadly technique in order to fix the flying bats and wild paper witches to the walls and corners of the terrace under a strict surveillance of Lady von Heinstein-Solo. Meanwhile, Aiacos put some orange and black stripes around the terrace´s walls which gave it a spooky look. The Nepalese judge didn't want to get another electric shock as trick! With a sigh, Rhadamanthys clumsily held a box with decorations to Pandora and Thetis so they put them on the walls and furniture. With the Kyotos' help, the terrace was ready soon and looked like a spooky place for the best Halloween party in town.

Hades' sister smiled with satisfaction as she looked around. – Well, the place is ready! The food and drinks are being put by the maids. Now, we can get ready for Halloween!

- We? What does "we" mean? – Aiacos innocently asked while grabbing a jelly black bat. He munched it with delight.

Pandora frowned, sighed and replied. – "We" means that all of you must get dressed now in order to be ready for Halloween this afternoon.

The three men shook their heads and laughed at her. It was not plausible to think that they would put costumes for this absurd celebration. Pandora looked at them with fiery black eyes, ready to attack.

The Wyvern was the first to retort. – Sorry, but we are not joining you in this crazy thing! We would not get dressed as clowns!

- Don't you dare to say that! The three of you will stay here and get dressed for Halloween! Now!

Being Hades' human sister, Pandora got used to give orders to the Specters and pretended to rule in the Underworld. But this time, they were sure that she went too far.

- Although I might be in charge of Dorian's safety, I'm a Kyoto as my fellows. We had important tasks in the Underworld! We're not supposed to participate in a damned Halloween celebration!

Although getting a costume and acting was fun for the Griffon's standards, Minos cleared his throat and said. – Besides, we are busy with trials in the Underworld. This time is hectic down there so we should leave soon.

Without flinching and licking another black and orange sugar cane, Aiacos added. – In fact, we just came to pay a short visit and greet Rhadamanthys for his birthday. As you know, this is a busy time at Court, Lady Pandora. So it's time we go back to our duties. However, the nanny can stay.

Pandora was furious now and she showed her bare teeth to them, ready to attack all of them. Meanwhile, Rhadamanthys sternly stared at them and snorted. After all the mess, they would walk away with no regrets leaving him to deal with Pandora and Dorian. In fact, there wasn't solidarity between the Kyotos after all those centuries. His head was aching again.

With a wicked smile and holding her trident, Pandora stated. – All of you'll stay here, Specters! It's an order! Besides, Lord Hades wants to have you here because he would join us soon. He's eager to share Dorian's first Halloween party.

The judges got paler as they heard the news and humbly bowed their heads. If their Lord was coming to the Solo villa, they were doomed. In this scenario, they should protect him and be at his side during his visit. Moreover, if Hades had asked them to stay at his side during his visit to his brother Poseidon, they must obey. Besides, if Pandora had offered him some amusement, they would be forced to play along for the God of the Underworld's sake. There was no escape for them now.

Although he was furious, the blond man talked in a calmer way. – Okay, Lady Pandora. We would comply in behalf of Lord Hades. What should we do?

- That's the attitude, Wyvern. I'm glad you asked it. – The black-haired woman mockingly answered and she gave orders to the servants to bring in three big boxes. A couple of minutes later, the boxes were in line before them, looking more hideous than the Pandora's boxes the detested Saints of Athena used to carry on their clothes while in their missions.

With a big smile, she motioned them to take the boxes. – Well, you would get dressed with these costumes which were delivered from a fine place. Each box has a name so don't get messed up. I chose them especially for each of you. Hurry up and get them on! We're running out of time!

So each judge got a box with his name and they were motioned to another room by an annoyed Thetis. With slow steps, they marched together as they were going to a jail. When they arrived to the changing room, they left their boxes on a large table and opened them while the girl indifferently stood apart, watching the sea from the huge window.

Aiacos grinned and happily asked the mermaid. – Are you going to help us to get undressed, pretty?

Minos sadistically said. – I can help you to get rid of your attire, Thetis!

- Damned perverts! - The blond girl rolled up her eyes, snorted, walked away and slammed the door.

The Wyvern swore and shook his head. He looked for water and he found a jar full of it on a small table in the corner of the room. While he drank, his fellows happily opened the boxes and got their stuff out.

- This woman really pisses me off! – Rhadamanthys exclaimed while he got out of the box a white jumpsuit with a silky long golden mane which was a sort of bright tail. Near the collar, there was a blue tie and the upper part of a tuxedo. The big white head with a golden mane looked a bit stupid for him. He swore again.

Sitting on a couch, Minos watched his fellow and said aloud. – You would look regally with that, milord! I bet you're a furry angel!

Aiacos looked at the garments from his box, pointed at them and laughed aloud. – Well, guys, it seems to be an animal dress. Not a Garuda for sure. So we might be dressed as something cutter like Goldilocks' friends, the three awesome bears!

The Griffon watched his tight-fitting white jumpsuit with a sort of small tail and a big white head and retorted. – Mine is not furry as yours, dummy! I'm not a damned bear, Garuda!

The Nepalese guy looked at his furry brown jumpsuit, duffle coat and big head. – I like this one… it's quite cozy but too warm in this Mediterranean place! I miss my cool temple in Antenora!

- Stop talking and get dressed! – The Wyvern roared while trying to put his jumpsuit on. – Lord Hades would arrive at anytime and we must be prepared.

Minos and Aiacos kept laughing and making plans while the Wyvern snorted. As the three men put on their costumes, they helped each other so they were ready soon.

Meanwhile, the terrace carefully decorated for Halloween was getting ready and the trays were arranged on the table by dutiful servants under Thetis' supervision. The mermaid was happy to help her Lord and to make him cheerful but she didn't stand his bossy wife.

_What if this were my surprise for Julian? It would be wonderful!_

Thetis sweetly smiled while the maids finished their preparations. She was hopelessly devoted to Poseidon but in love with Julian. Until he married that black-haired witch, she worked hard to be at Julian's side and be acknowledged by him. But his wedding shattered her heart although she kept hoping of a rosy future for her. In fact, she was dreaming with her eyes opened when Lady von Heinstein- Solo stepped in. So she was abruptly brought back to reality.

Dressed with a dark cloak closed from neck to toes, Pandora looked both sexy and mysterious with her long black hair falling like a cascade. She had a small golden tiara with a star on it. She gave the last orders which were quickly obeyed by the maids.

With a wide smile, Pandora clapped and said. – Good job! Thetis, bring those Specters here. They should be ready by now. Then, it will be time to tell Julian to join me before Hades arrives. Benthesikyme should get dressed and bring Dorian here, too.

The blond mermaid nodded and went away. She was pissed off by his Lord's wife who was bossy and didn't waste a moment to treat her as a housekeeper or servant, especially in front of Poseidon.

When Thetis opened the door of the changing room, a brown paw approached her with an empty recyclable bag.

- Trick or treat? – A big furry animal said with a muffled voice.

Surprised, the girl just screamed. – What the h…!

Another tall white animal approached her and said with a sadistic tone. – Come on, don't be rude! Just give me something, sweetheart! What about a kiss?

The brown furry one fiercely took her arm and added. – We can perform mischief on you if you prefer!

With anger, she answered. – Of course, I would give you a treat…!

- Stop! – A stern voice said, coming from a white stuffed animal with a tuxedo and tie. – Aren't we supposed to get ready for the celebration? Instead, you waste your time playing tricks on her!

- You're always a spoilsport, W…! – The brown bear chuckled as the other white animal elbowed him.

- Don't tell his name! We're supposed to be strangers asking for sweets on Halloween, you dummy! – The less furry white one screamed. – We should keep our identities a secret tonight!

The girl snorted. – For the deep seas' sake, I know who you are, bunch of weirdoes!

Two of the furry animals began to whine to annoy her while one just held up his hands as asking help from the heavens above.

- Stop it! - Thetis said aloud. - Anyway, you must go to the terrace, now. Lady Pandora wants you to be there as soon as possible.

The three big ones, dressed with their costumes clumsily walked towards the terrace in silence. When they arrived, the sun was setting and the scent of flowers was stronger in the air, especially of jasmine and roses.

The white one inhaled the roses' scent and sighed. – My beloved rose, where are you?

- Pathetic dummy! Still missing your enemy? – The brown furry one exclaimed as the other one shook his head.

- What's wrong in liking roses? – It was his bitter reply.

His fellows chuckled and kept walking until they got into the terrace. They were astonished because the place looked like a fancy luxurious Halloween party. In fact, the Solo family only wanted the best of all for their social events. There were some people walking from one place to another so they stood at the entrance.

Then, the white one looked around in search of the beauty they met before. - By the way, where's Dawn? Is she your sister, Thetis?

Thetis lifted an eyebrow and crossly answered. – I don't know anyone with such name!

- Come on, you old cow! – The brown one elbowed the mermaid. – Dawn is a piece of cake! We met her before.

- She's a pretty blond not a rotten fish! – The white one laughed aloud.

- I told you I don't know any Dawn…! – Thetis angrily replied.

- Finally, you are ready! – The masked and cloaked-in-black Pandora said aloud as she approached them. The three tall men tried to kneel before her, fighting with their costumes.

– You don't need to kneel now, miserable S…! I don't want these nice costumes to be damaged by you! – Pandora said aloud and evilly added. – You should behave until this Halloween party is over.

They stood up which was more comfortable with those costumes. With critical eyes, Pandora stared at the three men and moved forward to help them to arrange their garments and accessories. Hades' sister put on the battered hat on the brown bear and buttoned his duffle coat, getting a wink for a reply. Then she looked at the one dressed in white jumpsuit with critical eye and pouted, thinking what to do next.

- You look so plain, really boring! Perhaps you need something…! – Pandora told the white one and she grabbed a huge orange ribbon and put it on his neck. With this touch he looked better. Then she patted his head and winked. – Well, now you look pretty cool!

Then Mrs. Solo looked at the mermaid standing near the door. She was wearing blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt, not tonight's dress-code.

- What are you doing standing like a fishy mummy? Get out and get dressed! – Pandora shouted to the blond girl. – Don't forget to tell the servants that only people in costume should be allowed at the party in the terrace.

Thetis nodded although she was angry with her Lord's bossy wife. In fact, being secretly hopelessly devoted to the young Julian Solo, Poseidon's vessel, the mermaid had to endure to live in his house with his new family. She sighed and went away, hoping that her costume would be one that might not embarrass her for the next decades.

Meanwhile, the third man dressed in white with a tuxedo top stood apart, seeming very crossed and uneasy. The other two fellows were carelessly talking and watching the table full of delicacies, sweets and Halloween desserts as well of fine drinks. With greed, the furry big brown one took some candies and put them into his recyclable paper bag.

When Pandora approached the white one with the upper part of a tuxedo and golden mane, she scornfully smiled at him as she straightened his tie. Her fingers caressed the tissue and stayed a little longer on his covered neck as she wanted to feel the blood running in his veins, the pulse of this living man.

_You haven't changed… You're warm and your blood boils in your veins…_

Her dark eyes shone as she deepened her caress. His blood was warm and dancing under her fingertips which excited her. With his head bowed, he stood in front of her without moving, in a submissive way.

_How much I miss your warmth!_

Pandora smiled and stared at him. He didn't flinch. Although she might try to deny it, she had a fascination for this man who was fearless and fierce. She longed for his caresses who were poisonous and deadly but made her feel alive. It was a strong addiction to feel her power over him, a proud and powerful man bent to her wishes. She looked into his bright eyes.

_Why did you disappoint me? Do you regret it?_

He stared back at her, his eyes flashing with an increasing fury. It was a stupid costume that she chose for him, a symbolic way to crash his arrogance and to show him that he belonged to her now and for the centuries to come. Pandora wanted to caress his lips and to kiss that battered skin again…

Suddenly, Pandora stopped touching him because she heard some steps approaching. She felt like she was flogged by a cold sharp whip. Her slender hand fell down like a dead butterfly and the coldness grabbed her heart. Without a moment to waste, she straightened and waited.


End file.
